The Result of Sugar
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: Total sugarhigh stories about the Godchild crew. Major OOC, clearly humor. In many ways, it's a crack fic. Enjoy COMPLETE
1. Cookie FetishIt Runs in the family

_****_

_**Cookie Fetish…it runs in the family**_

"My Lord, I told you not to eat so many cookies!"

Alexis looked at the head butler, then back at the nearly empty plate of cookies, then back at the head butler. "But…they're cookies!"

"My Lord, I told you time and time again to at least leave some for Master Jezebel and Master Cain. They're you're sons for crying out loud—Master Jezebel! Stop picking on your little brother!"

"But he's a wimp!" Jezebel argued.

"That's true," Alexis agreed, nibbling on his umpteenth cookie.

"Mama!" Cain wailed; his tiny hand in his mouth.

"He's two years old! It makes sense that he'd be a wimp!" The butler argued.

The doors burst open and Augusta ran in. "Where's my baby?!" she shouted at her younger brother. Alexis just kept nibbling on his cookie, Jezebel was eyeing the knives on the table, the butler was shaking his head and Cain wobbled over to Augusta, who swooped him up in her arms.

"Mama…"

"My poor Cain, was Daddy being mean again?" she asked the crying toddler. She turned to Jezebel, who had picked up a steak knife and was examining it curiously. "Or was it you?" she hissed. Jezebel just stared at her and snatched the last cookie from the plate. Alexis glared at Jezebel.

"My cookie," he muttered.

"So what if it was?" Jezebel challenged, biting off a piece of the cookie. "He's not really my brother. Why should I care about him?"

Augusta snarled at Jezebel. She noticed Alexis' sour look. "What's your problem?" Her younger brother pointed at his eldest kid.

"He stole my cookie." Augusta's mouth dropped.

"Bad Jezie," Cain said, he had finally stopped wailing. "Jezie stole Daddy's cookies."

"Maybe he's not such a devil's child after all," Alexis murmured.

"Only if he doesn't inherit your cookie fetish, Alexis."

"Like Jezebel?"

"What can I say, Father?" Jezebel smirked, downing the cookie. "It runs in the family."

* * *

Read and Review please!

Next chapter: Henry the Eighth


	2. Henry the Eighth

_Henry the Eighth_

"_I'm_ Henry the Eighth I am.

Eighth I am, I am, I am.

I got married the widow next door:

She's been married seven times be—"

"Cain, what are you doing?" Mary asked, staring at her brother, wondering why on earth he had a cone on his head. Cain looked at his little sister; one had still holding the cone on top of his head.

"Well, Mary, you see…I am…rehearsing."

Mary stared at her brother, eyebrows raised. "Rehearsing." She restated disbelievingly.

"Yeah."

"Actually, Miss Mary," Riff said, entering the room. "He had too much sugar; too many cookies in fact. It's a known fact that the Hargreaves family has a cookie fetish. For some unknown reason, it doesn't affect the women."

"So…this is the result of hyperactivity."

"That is correct."

"OK then," Mary turned back to Cain. "Cain, you're gonna get fat if you keep eating all those cookies."

"Hey!"

"So I'm gonna inform the servants not to make any more cookies."

"Oh yeah? Well, Mary Weather, I so happen to be privy of an interesting little secret of yours."

"Really? And pray tell what that is, dear brother of mine."

"That you have a fetish for chocolate! In fact, a certain kind of chocolate: dark with macadamia nuts and a hint of lemon flavor! If you band cookies, you will certainly have no choice but to forfeit chocolate!"

Mary's mouth fell open in shock. "You really _are_ our father's son, Cain. Wait a minute. Who told you about my chocolate fetish?"

Cain pointed at Riff.

"Riff!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Mary! He forced me to tell him!"

"No matter," Mary said. "I'll get you for this, Cain Hargreaves! One of these days your cookies will be gone and chocolate will reign supreme! Girls of London! Unite! We shall defend chocolate with our lives!"

"Oh really?" Cain said. "Well, two can play at that game: Father, Big Brother, let us defeat the evil chocolate sith, Mary Weather in our fight for justice cookies!"

"Wow, Cain, I never knew you'd get so high on sugar," Jezebel said, entering. He is nibbling on a peanut butter cookie.

"But…but...Mary wants to destroy cookies, Doctor!"

Jezebel stops eating his cookie and gapes at his little sister. "Father! Cain wasn't the evil one, it's Mary Weather!"

"You're sweet little sister?"

"Sweet should be used sarcastically, Father!" Cain shouted. Alexis enters.

"Now why do you say that?"

"She renounced her cookie fetish. She's a choco-maniac."

"How does any of this have to do with the title of this chapter?" Riff asked.

"Obviously nothing," says a dark haired and eyed girl who is the same height of Ed Elric.

"Who are you?"

"The renowned Authoress, at your service; I am here to defend Mary from you fiends, as I am also a choco-maniac. Just recently, I downed…more than five brownies."

"That's not chocolate."

"Yes it is, Cain. Brownies are definitely chocolate."

"But…they're more like cake," Alexis countered.

"Chocolate cake, you wack!"

"I'm not a wack!"

"You want to destroy the world, for the love of Chibi!"

"Chibi?"

"A small creature inside of everyone who is extremely cute and hyper; also the name of the dear Authoress' cat," Riff explains.

"Well, we better go on to the next story."

"But we never got to find out who wins."

"You'll see…" The authoress vanishes from the Godchild World.

"I guess we have to wait."

Jeopardy theme song plays…

* * *

Next chapter: Lynching...in an abnormal sense 


	3. Lynchingin an abnormal sense

_Lynching…in an abnormal sense_

Jeopardy theme song still playing.

"Can we get this over with?!" Jezebel shouts at no one in particular.

"You do realize that it's just the three of us standing up for the rights of cookies. That and we're in the middle of London whereas in the last chapter we were at the Manor." Alexis tells his sons.

"I don't know about Jezebel, but I noticed."

"I know what you mean."

"Are you implying that I'm stupid?"

"Well…you are blonde," Cain said.

"So that instantly labels me as dumb."

"…Yeah."

"Oh…my…God!"

"Father, what is it?"

"How many women are in London?"

"More than enough for all three of us and each arm," Cain says, trying to be helpful.

"That's not what I meant, Cain!"

"Well, excuse me."

"OMG is right! Look at the hoard of 'em!"

"It's paradise!" Cain shouts.

"I thought Father was the horny one."

"Naw; Father's manipulative."

"Watch it," Alexis growls.

SWWOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHH!!! so many girls, from the manga and reality, come through. Most, if not all, go after Cain and Jezebel.

"OW! MY BACK!!"

"HEEELP! I'M BEING LYNCHED BY MY FAN GIRLS!"

"I'D HELP IF I COULD, BUT I'M ALSO BEING LYNCHED BY FANGIRLS!"

"DON'T WORRY BOYS! I'LL SAVE YOU! OOF!! IT'S NOT FUN GETTING OLD!"

"WE FIGURED THAT ALREADY!!!"

The hoards of fan girls leave.

"You know, boys," Alexis says, once he's regained posture. "It's a little unnerving seeing the two of you in nothing but your boxers."

"Tell that to the girls."

"Yeah."

"You know, Father," Cain says. "This is all your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yeah: we inherited your pheromones."

"Well…that's hardly out of my control."

Jezebel and Cain glare at their father.

"Good Marrow, gents."

"Well, if it isn't the authoress."

"How'd the sexiest guys in the manga universe feel getting their clothes stolen?"

Jezebel and Cain inch away.

"Hey, it could have been worse."

"She's gotta point."

"Time to send you off to another universe."

"WHAT?!"

"Relax, I already sent Mary to another universe."

Cain, Jezebel, and Alexis disappear.

* * *

the next story: Hooray for Minors 


	4. Hooray For Minors

_Hooray for Minors_

Bar

"Pass me another whiskey," Oscar shouts. He's dead drunk.

"Honestly, Baron Gabriel, you're such an idiot," Crehador says, downing a glass of whiskey. Whereas Oscar is drunk, he isn't. "Cassian, how's it goin' man?"

"Pretty good, Crehador!"

They high five.

"You're old boss got his clothes stolen, or so I heard."

"Really? Poor kid, too sexy for his own good if you know what I mean."

"Excuse me, but are you aloud to say that in my fanfics?"

"Silver Neko! You here for a drink? They serve excellent wine."

"Sorry, I'm a minor."

"Really, so are we!"

"Minor characters that is."

"Well, It's time for you guys to be sent to another universe."

"Like Mary, eh. Can I be sent to wherever you sent her?"

"Sure Oscar. I sent Cain somewhere else, so you won't be interrupted."

"YES!!!"

"Pervert," that was Crehador.

"What?"

"Yeah…wouldn't you be like…I don't know…a sexual predator?"

"Hmm…I didn't think about that…"

"But…but…"

"Guess I can't send you after Mary knowing that's how you think, Oscar. I'm starting to understand why Cain doesn't want you around Mary."

"No! I've never peeked at Mary! I'm not that scandalous!"

"Oscar, for Mary's safety, I can't send you after her. Ready guys?"

"Yep," Cassian and Crehador say in unison.

"OK, then."

Authoress disappears and so do everyone in the bar.

* * *

Next story: Nobles Galore 


	5. Nobles Galore

_Nobles Galore_

"Where the hell am I?"

"Hellsing Manor."

Cain turns around to see a powerful looking woman behind him. A dark haired, red eyed man is behind him.

"Can you please put on some clothes?" the man asks.

"Who are you?"

"I am Alucard, and this is my master, Sir Integra."

"Sir? But it's a woman!"

"Even so, my servant is right: at least get some pants on you little brat!"

"I'm seventeen!"

"So? I'm twenty."

"But a hoard of fan girls stole my clothes."

"That's problematic."

"Alucard, just get him some clothes. I'm going to have a smoke." Sir Integra leaves.

"Better get you some clothes. Hey, Walter, do you have some spare trousers?"

"What happened to yours, Alucard?" An elderly man asks, entering.

"They're not for me, they're for Mr. Seventeen."

"My name is Earl Hargreaves," Cain growls, snatching the pants from the man and puts them on. "Cain Hargreaves to be exact. I'm a noble from London, England."

"You're still in London."

"Really?" The two men, Alucard and Walter, nod.

"You're in Hellsing Manor. And the foxy woman is Sir Integra Hellsing, head of the renowned Vampire Hunting Organization."

"Vampire Hunting?" Cain asks. "Cool. Can I join?"

"Yeah, kid, come right this way, we'll get you geared up and ready to go."

* * *

Next story: Heart Attack 


	6. Heat Attack

_Heart Attack_

"Excuse me, where am I?"

Alexis was unfortunate enough to meet Light Yagami.

"Tokyo."

"Tokyo?"

"As in Japan, Sir. I don't think I've ever seen you around here before."

"I'm Alexis Hargreaves, head of the secret organization, Delilah."

"What does Delilah do?"

"Why should I tell you, kid?"

"Curiosity."

"You wanna join?"

"Maybe."

"Oh…well…Delilah's motive is to bring the end of the world. It's like an assassin organization. I'm the leader. The Card Master, so to speak."

"I see. So, you're a killer."

"Yes."

Light takes out the Death Note. "Alexis Hargreaves, right?"

"Yes."

Light writes it down. "Cool, I'll find you when I'm ready to join."

"Good, good. We got cookies too."

"Twenty seconds to go."

What are you talking about?"

"Ten…"

"Excuse me."

"3, 2, 1…"

Alexis drops dead.

"Well, that was easier than usual."

"Then again, you usually don't have contact with your main victims."

"Too true, Ryuk; too true."

* * *

Next Story: Drunk shorties 


	7. Drunken Shorties

_Drunken __Shorties_

Cassian walks into Central City.

"Where'd that crazy girl send me?"

"Full Metal, you're too young to drink."

"What?! But I wanna get drunk, Dammit!!"

"You really should listen to your elders, kid."

Ed glares at Cassian. "You're one to talk, brat."

Cassian snarls at Ed. "I'm thirty-five!"

"No, you're not."

"For the love of God! Everyone says tells me, an adult, what to do and how to think! I know I'm stuck in the body of a !#$ing ten years old!"

"They call you short, bean sprout, shrimp, midget, and stuff too?" Ed asks, his eyes wide and innocent (is that even possible?)

"Yes…especially Cassandra."

"Is he anything like the colonel?"

"I don't know."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Nii-san, I'll see you in a few minutes."

Al leaves. Ed and Cassian look at each other, then around. No one's around.

"Hey, you wanna get drunk and talk about our height issues?"

"To hell with it! Let's just get drunk!" Says Ed.

"Fine by me, kid."

They break into Roy's secret alcohol stash.

……………………………….

…………………………..

……………………..

………………

………..

……

…

"Vrei sa pleci dar nu-mã, nu-mã ieiNu-mã, nu-mã iei, nu-mã, nu-mã, nu-mã ieiChipul tãu si dragostea din teiMi-amintesc de ochii tãi."

"OH MY GOOOOOD!!!"

"Colonel, what's wrong?"

Roy has just walked in to see a very drunk Ed and Cassian in his office singing Dragostea din Tei, more commonly known as the Numa Numa song.

"What the hell! Edward Elric, we told you your too damn young to drink, and he's just as young! What? Do you want to go to Juvi?" Lt. Hawkeye shouts.

"Jeez, not only is he a stubborn short person, he's an idiot! He even gave a kid alcohol! Well, the hangover they'll have in the morning will teach them," Roy said.

* * *

next story: Mary and the Host Club 


	8. Mary and the Host Club

_Mary and the Host Club_

Mary walked through the bright building in awe. It was very bright and beautiful. She found a music room that wasn't being used and she went inside. Well…she thought it wasn't being used.

"Welcome," the group of boys said.

"Why, look who we have here," one said. "A very fair young princess." Mary blushed as the boy held out his hand. She gave it to him and he kissed it gently. "What brings you to our Host Club, darling?"

"I've been looking around," she answered. "My name is Mary Weather Hargreaves."

"I am the King of this Host Club, Tamaki. What is your preferred type? Little devil," the twin boys made themselves prominent. "The cool type," A tall guy stepped forward. "Loli shota," a little boy with a bunny made himself prominent. "Intelectual," a boy with glasses smirked at her. "The casual type," another boy smiled kindly. But Mary could tell it was actually a girl. "Or prince charming?" he said, bowing.

"Uh…how about casual."

The prince charming seemed to flip out and went into a corner.

"Haruhi, Tama's doing it again," one of the twins said. Haruhi, the one that Mary chose came up to her.

"Don't mind him. He's always like that. How about some tea, miss?"

"That would be great!" Mary said. _This girl would be great for Big Brother Cain!__ I really like her!_

"Your name is Mary Weather, eh?"

"Yes," Mary said when Haruhi handed her the tea.

"What brings you to Ouran?"

"Ouran?"

"The school."

"I was sent here by the authoress."

"Ah…" Haruhi said. "Well, how about I properly introduce everyone. In the corner is the President of the Club, Tamaki-sempai. The vice president is the boy with glasses, Kyouya-sempai. The one that looks like a little boy is actually eighteen: Hunny-sempai. He's always with Mori-sempai, the tall one. Then there are the twins, Kauru-sempai and Hikaru-sempai. They're my classmates."

"Why is Tamaki-sempai in the corner?"

"He's always like that. Unlike me, everyone here is a spoiled rich kid."

"Oh. My brother's an earl, but I was raised in the slums until I was nine when Big Brother found me."

"Wow, that's cool," Haruhi said. "You're brother must be very caring."

"A little too caring."

"At least he's there for you."

"I guess. You're actually a girl, aren't you?"

"You could tell? Well, do me a favor and don't tell anyone. I have to dress like this since I owe them for breaking a vase I could never afford to pay back."

"WHAT???"

"Yeah," Haruhi said. "Sempai," she called to Tamaki, "how long are you going to stay there?"

"He's not coming out of it," Hunny said.

The twins got an evil look in their eyes, then sat beside Haruhi, one on either side. "So, Haruhi," Kauru said.

"What shall we do tonight?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!?!" Tamaki shouted.

"Do you have to do that guys?"

Tamaki yelled and grabbed Haruhi's shoulders. "We talked about this? You should be horrified! Horrified!"

"The only thing I'm horrified of, Sempai, is you touching me as you are now. Pervert."

Tamaki deflated and Mary laughed.

To say, Mary was having the most fun.

* * *

Next Story: Eyes and Wallflowers 


	9. Eyes and Wallflowers

_Eyes and Wallflowers_

Doctor Jezebel Disraeli was unsure what this strange malady was. A girl just walked by him, stopped and stared at him, he looked back at her and the next thing he knew, she screamed and had a terrible nosebleed. Then she passed out.

And it kept happening to every girl he walked past. Save one, who was on the arm of some bishounen guy. Not too far behind them were three other guys and a really dark looking girl with very beautiful violet eyes.

"Fried shrimp, Nakahara Sunako!" one of the boys shouted. Jezebel really wanted to rip out the guys spine.

"We don't have enough money for it, Kyouhei-kun," the girl said curtly. Even her voice was pretty. She looked up at Jezebel and they stared at each other for a moment. But then she also got a nosebleed, but it wasn't as severe.

"Sunako-chan!" the boys said.

"Oh, I'm bleeding."

"It's not gushing out?"

"No. He's handsome, but this could mean that he's not a creature of light like you guys."

"Though it's a strange way of talking, I must say your right: I'm a murderer."

The girl lit up immediately. "How did you kill people?"

"Well," Jezebel said, getting a little full of himself; mostly because he really wanted to impress her. "I have ripped people apart with a scalpel and I've given them water with parasite eggs that hatch and make the subjects more beautiful before they're faces are terribly disfigured and then I rip out their eyes."

The girl was practically glowing.

"Sunako-chan," one of them said, hiding behind the loud, obnoxious guy. "You shouldn't be talking to him."

"I only don't like rapists. Remember: I dumped my coffin on one and jumped up and down on him because he raped over ten women."

"I hate men that debase themselves like that," Jezebel said. "It's sick."

"And you're not!?"

"What?" the girl said. "I think it's awesome that he's been able to evade the law and do what he does."

The boys stared at her in shock.

"Would you like to go to a tea shop?" the girl asked Jezebel.

_Score!!_ "It would be an honor."

"Fine," the obnoxious one shouted. "See if we care if you get killed."

"Shouldn't we care, Kyouhei?" the other two asked. "She's the ticket to our free rent."

"Darn it!"

MEANWHILE:

Jezebel decided he was lucky to be with such a cute girl that shared his interest in killing. No; this wasn't luck. It was fate.

It had to be fate that brought them together.

"Jezebel."

"Who's she?"

"The Authoress that brought us together, my darling," Jezebel gushed.

"Since when do you gush!?!"

"Who ever said I couldn't gush?"

"It's not like you!" the Authoress goes into a rant that is very similar to Oba-chan's.

"Sunako, my love," Jezebel slurs. "I want to add your eyes to my collection."

"I'm sorry, Jezebel," Sunako says. "But I can't let you do that."

"Pity."

The Authoress has decided to break this up for the sake of Kyouhei and Sunako shippers! Meaning: she went to get Kyouhei to beat Jezebel up, since it would be the only way to break them up until the end of the story.

"Alright, Sunako, I know you don't like this idea, but you belong with…WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE LORD JESUS CHRIST ARE YOU TWO DOING!?!?!"

Sunako and Jezebel had begun to make out.

"NNOOOOOOOO!!! KYOUHEI! GET OVER HERE!"

To be Continued…

* * *

Next Story: _Here Come the Men in Red…Since when does Oscar wear red??? o.O_


	10. Here Come the Men in Red

_Here Come the Men in Red…Since when does Oscar wear red??? oO_

"She had to send me to a desert land…"

Oscar looks around, seeing nothing for miles.

"Why!?"

"Hello."

Oscar looks over to a smiling guy in red.

"Who're you, Mister?"

"Oscar Gabriel. And you?"

"I am Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gombigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser III."

Oscar is very confused. "Is there something simpler I can call you?"

"Val Kaiser, how's that?"

"OK!"

"Vash," Meryl says right behind him. "What are you doing this time?"

Vash looks horrified. "NOOOO!!! Why do you have to be so cruel? Did you have to give him my name?"

"I thought your name was Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax—"

"He was lying," Meryl interrupts.

Oscar, more confused than before: "Can I just go with you guys? I don't know where I am."

"How can you not know where you are?"

"Sure!"

"What!?!"

"Why not? The guy's lost. And he could use a drink I bet!"

"Wait…you know where we could go to a pub?"

"Well…We can take you to a bar."

"Good enough for me!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………

………………………………………

………………………….

……………….

……….

…

They're way to drunk…it'd be way too weird…even for this poor authoress. Of course…Oscar never got to wear a red coat, did he…


	11. Strange Aura and Dolls

_Strange Aura and Dolls_

Crehador looked left and right. All he could see before him was a mansion that radiated with a demonic aura.

He wasn't sure what to do: go in, or not to go in.

"Hello."

Crehador turned around to see a cute little girl smiling up at him with wide innocent eyes. "Erm…Hello?"

"How about you come in," the girl said, taking Crehador by the hand and dragging him into the house. "My name is Tonae, what's yours?"

"Uh…Crehador," Crehador said nervously. This girl was creeping him out with her over happiness.

"Kyouji-oniichan! I'm home!" Tonae shouted. A girl came out and smiled at Tonae.

"Kyouji's out, Tonae. It's just us and Vincent…and your guest. Who're you?" It was then that Crehador noticed that they looked exactly alike.

"Crehador, a medium."

When the girl heard this, her eyes widened and she grabbed onto him and shook him. "You can break my spell! Break it! Break it! Break it!!"

"What spell?" Crehador whined, backing away into a corner. The aura came from the blonde girl.

"Guilt-Na-Chan is actually a vampire aristocrat. But Oniichan put Guilt-Na-chan's soul into a doll and made her work for us."

"I'm actually a guy," Guilt-Na said bluntly. The door opened again and the demonic aura increased. But it was a cool looking man.

"Oh, Miss Tonae, who's your friend?" the man said.

Crehador was amazed that someone could look so cool and intelligent, yet be so amazingly stupid. The only person he could possibly have an intelligent conversation with would be Guilt-Na.

"Don't mind them," Guilt-Na said. "This is normal for around here."

"You're used to such idiocy?"

"Hey," Guilt-Na warned. "These idiots are my friends; in fact batboy's my servant."

"Great. One servant-master relationship to another," Crehador muttered. This was going to be a long day…


	12. For the Love of the Fair Lady

_For the Love of the Fair Lady_

The Authoress had finally broken the two lovebirds apart after she tied up Kyouhei and blindfolded him so that he could battle Jezebel for Sunako's honor.

"Alright, Kyouhei, I really don't wanna sing Kiss the Girl, so just beat the crap out of him and take Sunako back!" The authoress demands.

Kyouhei just looks at the authoress as if she's insane. "I don't see why I should."

"What's your motivation? The two of you are meant to be together and if you don't get together, I'm gonna have to as Oba-chan to come home and beat the crap out of you!"

"Nah…try again."

The authoress glares at Kyouhei. Then points to Jezebel. "He's been molesting Sunako." That did it some. But no scoop: the authoress tries again. "And you don't want to loose rent because you failed to make Sunako a lady as well as have her date a serial killer, do you?"

"Get away from Sunako!" Kyouhei shouts, charging at Jezebel. The authoress breaths a sigh of relief while Kyouhei and Jezebel start the battle royale, Sunako just shrugs her shoulders and watches, wondering who would die first.

The Authoress gets some popcorn and shares it with Sunako while Jezebel and Kyouhei try to kill each other.

The Authoress hasn't been so entertained in a while. Not since she saw Sweeney Todd.

But things started to get a little out of hand, so she decided to send Jezebel to another realm...

TBC


	13. The Suzaku Eight

_The __Suzaku__ Eight_

Riff looked around. The land looked like China, but he wasn't completely sure. But the mark on his arm was a little strange…

"Hello?" he called out.

"Hello," a girl said. Riff stared at her and wondered who the heck she was. "My name's Miaka, what's yours?"

"…Riffael."

The girl stared. "Are you one of the Seryu Seven?"

"Well, I have a mark on my arm," He showed her.

"What? That's a mark of Suzaku!" She shouted. "You're one of us! Yay! We don't have to kill him guys!"

A bunch of men stepped out, but they looked skeptical.

"Miaka, there couldn't be eight of us. There's only supposed to be seven. That's why we're called the Suzaku _Seven_."

"But he has one of the marks of Suzaku."

"Let me see," one of them said. He took a look at the mark on Riff's arm and stared wide eyed. "She's right! He's one of us!"

"How's that possible?!"

"Alright! More man power!"

Riff was dreadfully confused as well as scared.

"Alright! Let's go give the Seryu Seven hell!"

They pumped their fists in the air and ran off, dragging poor Riff along with them.


	14. End of the Story

_End of the Story_

_It's ended all too soon._

Back in The Godchild universe, things were getting rather dull for the authoress, so she decided to bring the characters back.

Cain, for some reason, was smoking and had a machine gun in his hand. He did look kinda sexy with a spiky hair cut with a bandana around his head wearing cargo pants, brown hiking boots, and a skin tight black shirt. The authoress tries desperately not to squeal in delight.

Alexis was a rotting corpse.

"What happened to him!?"

"I never liked him, so I sent him to the Death Note universe to be killed by Kira, or Light Yagami."

"Oh…ok."

Mary, somehow, was able to bring Haruhi with her so that she could introduce her to Cain. "Cain! What are you dressed as!?"

"I'm a vampire hunter!"

"Vampires don't exist," Haruhi said matter of factly.

"They do in Hellsing."

"Haruhi, why are you here?"

"Mary wanted to introduce me to her brother."

The authoress gave this some thought. "Sounds appealing, but…I'm gonna have to send you back since Cain's ruining his rep as a sexy count. Despite my wanting to squeal in delight.

"I understand. Maybe later, Mary."

"OK."

The Authoress sends Haruhi back to the Ouran universe just as Cassian, Oscar, and Crehador return. Cassian and Oscar weren't looking so good, in fact they were suffering from alcohol poisoning. Crehador on the other hand was looking rather pleased with himself.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Well," he began. "I helped a vampire regain his original body, defeat his arch-nemesis, kidnap his nemesis' little sister to take as his wife, get rid of a phony sorcerer (seriously, it's not something that 

comes easy. Don't try it without a professional at hand), and over all, learned that the universe is filled with idiots."

"Seems like you had quite an educational experience," the authoress beamed.

The last to return was sad, heartbroken Jezebel.

"What's wrong with him?"

"No body knows…the troubles I see…nobody knows…my sorrow…"

"He fell in love with a girl that would not work out well with him."

"How would you know?" Jezebel screamed, curling up in a ball.

"She's already got the perfect guy. She just doesn't realize it."

"Oh! I know! Renge can go with him!"

"No, Mary, Renge would not work with Jezebel either. Integra Hellsing might, but she's already got Alucard gunning for her. She has a knack for getting murderers to go after her and I don't think that Jezebel would survive Alucard's wrath."

"Shuddup!"

"Jez," the authoress says. "You'll get over it."

She turns to the group. "Well, good bye!" she vanishes.

Hence the conclusion to her story.


	15. What Happened to Riff!

_What Happened to Riff!!_

The Authoress had a feeling she forgot something.

"Shoot!"

She quickly goes to the Fushigi Yuugi universe to see Riff having a little too much fun.

"Riff, time to go home."

"But…"

"No buts."

"I guess you're back to the Suzaku Seven."

The group complained as the Authoress sends Riff back to the Godchild universe.


End file.
